Long Time Gone
by Phi
Summary: Liz had runaway after 'destiny' and hadn't gone back to Roswell till now.
1. Default Chapter

Long long time ago in a land far far away…

Disclaimer: I only own Amy, Timothy etc.

Spoilers: This is set in an alternate timeline. Basically Liz left after 'destiny' for longer than the summer break J

Category: AU, M/L

Rating: G

Feedback: I'll luv ya forever!

Dedication: To Emma & Jenna, if you ever find the site!

AN/ I'm quite new to writing fanfic so any feedback on how to improve would be greatly appreciated.

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Once upon a time a long time ago in a land far far away…

Why is it children's stories always start like that? They're also the stories that are safe to read. You know the prince will always end up with the princess and the big bad wolf or witch as the case may be will either A) end up being brutally murdered (and they wonder where kids get such graphic imaginations) or B) thrown in a dark dank prison cell. Well if all story's that end perfectly begin with once upon a time then mine certainly will not but here it is anyway…

"Get down here NOW." Basically the way Monday mornings start at the Jason home, torture. Ok here's the cliff notes version of who and where I am, my name is Abigail or that's what I've called myself for the last year. I'm eighteen years old and in my last year at high school. I've been boarding with Mark Jason, a bigshot in some company selling software. Mark's wife Jill is only 25 and pregnant with their third child and then there's the two brats, Connie who's two and Fred who's four. I only stay here because I hardly have to pay them anything at all, poor Jill thinks her husband is the world's best asset but he treats her like mud. She's holed up in this house cooking, cleaning and taking care of the spoiled little watsits and she still doesn't complain. I'm really the only company she has so her husband lets me stay for almost nothing.

Ok so I've told you who I've been for the last year but not before that. Well if you go before this rather dull and dreary life you'll find some really strange stuff. My real name is Elisabeth Parker or as every one called me, Liz.

I had the most wonderful parents, the bestest friends anyone could ever ask for and Max. It still comes down to Max Evans, the name still sends shivers of excitement up my spine especially when I think of his dark hair and beautiful matching eyes. I'm getting ahead of my self. Max was my boyfriend and if this were a child's fairytale then Tess Harding would be the wicked witch. Problem is that in stead of being brutally murdered the witch got the prince and me, the princess got exiled. 

If I had my old journal with me then I wouldn't have to explain and to be honest I can't bring my self to drag up all those painful memories so I'll just tell you this. Max, his sister Isabel, their best friend Michael and Tess where… not of this earth as Max so eloquently put it. Me and my best friends Maria and Alex got stuck in the middle of this whole big thing where we were all frequently put in danger thanks to Max & co.

But I never really minded because I had Max there and I'd have done anything for him. Then came the revelation Max and Tess were destined for each other and that in another life they were married. The best way to put it is that I snapped. I told my parents I was going to visit some relatives in New York for the holidays, got on the plane with out telling anyone but Maria I was going to New York and I just left. I never went to the relatives but found the advert for a boarder the Jason's had put in the paper and applied. Of course the media got hold of the information of a missing girl from Roswell and decided aliens had abducted me, it was all over the news. They even interviewed a girl who claimed to have seen it happen. The Jason's had looked at me a bit strangely after seeing that but they never mentioned anything and for that I'm glad.

Things have been great. I've made some great new friends at my school and had a few propositions from a potential (very cute) boyfriend, who I've told with certainty I'm not interested. I've become quite popular at the huge high school I go to and to anyone who asks I'm Abigail Jason, Jill's little sister, the girl her friends call Aby. I've been able to pull it off, until now.

I'm starting this journal on a bus with lot's of noisy eighteen and nineteen year olds gossiping or wrestling around me. Michael would have a fit if he saw me writing stuff about 'them' in such a public place but right now I have MUCH bigger things to worry about. You see this bus is for a compulsory history trip to one of the most controversial places in the history of supposed UFO sightings, Roswell New Mexico home of not only the aliens but also Liz Parker. A girl I had hoped I'd never have to face being again.

Aby.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liz closed the journal slowly. Why she had come, she didn't know. Sure this trip was compulsory but she could have simply up and left New York.

"Aby what's wrong? You've been so upset by the idea of this trip!" Liz's main friend Amy asked her stretching in the seat next to Liz's.

Liz looked over at her friend. Amy was really nice and had taken Liz under her wing the second she'd walked into school. She was gorgeous with long straight white blond hair, blue eyes, beautifully sculptured cheek bones and slim no matter what she ate Amy was used to getting her way but hadn't let it go to her head. She was the most down to earth person Liz had ever met and completely oblivious to how stunning she was. Amy was definitely one of the reason's Liz hadn't taken off. She felt like she owed this girl next to her a lot for not telling her who she really was.

"I just know a few to many people that live in Roswell" She answered looking out of the window beside her at the familiar land marks going past, Roswell never seemed to change at all.

Large but gentle hands covered her eyes "guess who."

Liz grinned "I have no idea that the person behind me is Timothy" she pulled the hands away and turned in her seat to see the grinning boy behind her. 

It was no secret Timothy Stevens liked her. He and Amy had been friends since they were little so when Amy decided to be friends with Liz so had Timothy. Timothy was one of the most lusted after guys at their school so when word got around he and Amy were her friends Liz was accepted quickly into the 'in crowd'. If Liz still weren't head over heels for Max she would have taken Timothy up on his offer of going out on a date a long time ago.

"Timmy boy we have a problem" Amy announced smoothing out the wrinkles in her white knee length skirt and pulling on a small white cardigan over her tank top "Aby is being a pain and not telling me the REAL reason she hates alien town central."

Timothy sat down on the seat behind them and rested his chin on the back of their seat "so?" he glanced between the two.

Liz ran a hand through her longish dark glossy ringlets Jill had helped her put in the night before "so nothing. I'm telling you the truth Amy, I know to many people here."

Timothy raised his eyebrows "ah something from the mysterious past of Abigail."

Amy ruffled his short sandy blond hair "except it's not much use to us since she won't tell us any more than that she knows people here."

"Ok I know your all tired from the plane trip and now the bus trip but we have a week to explore all the historical sites Roswell has to offer!" their history teacher announced over the intercom.

Groans came from everywhere on the bus.

The teacher smirked "Your reports from this will count as twenty percent of your final grades so I suggest you make the most of your time here."

The bus came to a stop outside a motel "As I told you before it's two to a room and both must be of the SAME sex" the teacher commanded.

Liz and Amy stood up and waited while the others pushed into the isle. Liz picked up her bag and slung it on her back. She stretched and adjusted her baby pink cashmere top and tight black moleskin trousers.

Once they were finally at the door Liz allowed herself a look at the surroundings. 

"Aby?" She sniffed and looked back to her concerned friend "are you sure you're ok?" Liz nodded. Amy slung an arm around her friends shoulders "come on kiddo we'll unpack and then go find something to eat. I'm starved!" Liz giggled "what?" Amy asked indignantly.

Liz shook her head "Amy you're always starved."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Home sweet home!" Amy said opening the door to the motel room they'd been allocated with a flourish. 

Liz pushed past her and dropped her bag onto one of the two single beds in the room.

Amy scowled with distaste at the peach wallpaper and sun bleached pale green bedspreads "I think I'm starting to agree with you that this wasn't the brightest idea in the history of idea's." She dropped her bag on the other bed and pushed open a door with the toe of her shoe.

Liz sat down on her bed and grabbed the remote for a large TV "at least this place has cable" she called out to Amy, idly flicking through channels.

Amy stomped back in the room and collapsed next to Liz "great so Timothy will be in our room watching the sport channels all the time and I have to put up with a shower instead of my nightly bubble bath for a week."

Liz's stomach growled. Amy sat up "come on let's go get something to eat before it's to late" Liz turned off the TV and opened her bag for her calf length leather jacket.

Amy grabbed her coat and waited for Liz "I saw some place down the street that looked good enough" Liz followed her out and locked the door behind them.

They knocked on Timothy's door "hey you ready to go eat?" Amy asked cheerily.

Timothy nodded "you guys wanna come get some food?" he yelled over his shoulder to a group of ten of the popular kids all congregating in the room.

Amy rolled her eyes "great dinner with the sheep" Liz smiled and linked her arm with Amy's.

"Come on then" she said. As the popular crowd followed behind them "safer in a large group."

Amy snorted "Aby we come from New York and you're scared of being mugged here?"

Liz linked her other arm with Timothy "not mugged, recognized" she muttered gloomily.

Amy hummed to her self and shot scathing looks at the kids around them "They are SO stereotypical I mean look at them" she whispered to Liz "the girls talk about guys and gossip while the guys talk about sport and/or food!"

Liz sighed "don't you think your being a little judgmental?" she asked as they turned a corner.

"No she isn't" Timothy said glancing behind them "It's all about money and looks. Maybe in other schools it's different but not at ours."

Liz frowned "I hate to brake it to you but like it or not you guys have always been popular" Amy tugged at her arm and crossed the street. Liz looked down at the footpath "I think you'd see it differently if you weren't popular, I think you'd be jealous."

Amy sighed dramatically "your giving the impression this has something to do with that mysterious life of yours. Put us out of our misery and give us a clue!" 

"But then it wouldn't be a secret any more…"she trailed off when she looked up face to face with the Crashdown. "Ohmigod, right lets go, turn around, come on" Liz told them pulling them away from her child hood home.

Someone opened the door and the group of noisy teenagers walked in, leaving Liz, Timothy and Amy outside.

"Aby? Aby, what's wrong?" Amy asked gripping Liz's arm so she couldn't back away any further "I know it's not the Ritz but it aint that bad." She glanced over at Timothy nervously when Liz continued to pull at them shaking her head. Timothy shrugged and took Liz by the shoulders forcing her to look up at him.

"Hey Abigail it's ok, it's just some café" he said gently.

Amy frowned "come on Timmy it's time to take things into our own hands. Pick her up" she told him with her hand resting on the doorknob.

"What?!" Timothy asked with wide eyes.

Amy crossed her arms "come on all that semester of football at least gave you some muscles, just sling her over your shoulder if you have to, we're going inside."

Timothy glanced down at Liz who was still staring at the café "are you sure that's such a good idea?" Amy glared at him "ok, ok I'll do it but if she hates us for the rest of our lives I'm telling her it's all your fault" he grumbled sweeping Liz up in his arms.

Amy smiled triumphantly and opened the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maria looked up from where she sat with her friends in a booth at the back of the Crashdown "oh great it's the New York load, I was wondering when they would show up" she muttered gloomily. 

Isabel looked up from the strawberry milkshake she was sipping "what New York kids?" she asked watching the large group of well dressed teenagers sit down in the seats near the window.

"You know the lot that are staying here for a week and supposedly studying history" Michael said getting up "I gotta cook for over ten people, why couldn't they have gone to Washington DC or something." 

Maria smiled at her muttering boyfriend "Hey Isabel before I go take their orders, how's Max doing with the whole Tess being evil and killing Alex deal?"

Isabel sighed "well he sits in his room and obsesses over where Liz might be, why Tess killed Alex and how come Tess actually thought he would sleep with her I mean come on she knows he's still in love with Liz." She frowned and tugged at her french plait "Maria I'm sorry we all jumped at you for saying Alex was killed by an alien." She looked up at her with tears in her eyes "you were just so obsessed with finding out the truth we thought that you had jumped to conclusions."

Maria hugged her "hey it's ok I just did what I knew Lizzie would do" she twisted her longish hair into a bun and gestured to the alien uniform she wore "and right now Liz would be yelling at me to get the tables so I better go."

Maria walked over to one of the tables "hi can I take your order?" 

One of the girls nodded "yeah we'll all have a round of cokes first" Maria smiled and wrote it down.

"Hey where's Amy and Abigail?" a bleach blond chewing gum asked the girl who had told Maria their order "don't know but haven't you noticed? Timothy isn't here either" the blond rolled her eyes "oh come on Aby doesn't look at Tim that way, though god knows why he's gorgeous" there was murmurs of agreement. Maria smiled to her self, they reminded her of her and Liz.

The door chime went "its about time Stevens" someone called out. The girls by Maria looked over to the door and grinned. Maria rolled her eyes and looked at the three people just in. The guy she presumed was Timothy was a hunk and the beautiful blond beside him was stunning but it was the girl in Timothy's arms that caught her attention.

She was trying to get out of his arms "ok so we got her inside, happy?" the boy asked the blond. He put the slim dark haired girl on her feet. Maria frowned the girl still had her back to her but she could tell she was exquisite and strangely familiar. The girl slowly turned around and her eyes locked with Maria's. Maria's notebook dropped to the floor "Michael, Isabel!" she said softly then found her voice "Michael" she shrieked. 

Liz sobbed and tried to back away but couldn't get past Timothy "Aby? Kiddo what's going on?" Amy asked laying her hand on her friend's shoulder and glaring at Maria. Liz just kept shaking her head and clutching onto Timothy and Amy's arms. The Crashdown was silent everyone watched the scene before them unfold. Michael and Isabel rushed to Maria's side "Maria, what's wrong?!" she pressed her hand to her mouth and nodded towards Liz.

Isabel and Michael looked up "Ohmigod" Isabel breathed "Liz?"

Liz bit her lip, tears streaming down her face and turned to rest her head on Timothy's chest and hold Amy's hand "no no no no" she murmured.

Amy stood in front of her friend "leave her alone Aby hasn't done anything to you."

Michael glared at her "keep out of this blondie, and her name isn't Aby its Liz. Liz Parker" he turned his glare to Liz "how could you do that to Max?"

Timothy sent Amy a look telling her to not do something she'd regret "Amy!, I'm sorry but you have the wrong person, this girl is Abigail Jason not this Liz Parker you're going on about."

Isabel shook her head and took a step forward "Liz? I'm sorry, it wasn't your fault. But you have to know Tess is gone now and Max still loves you" Amy stepped in front of Isabel so she couldn't get closer to Liz.

"Amy leave her alone" Liz said quietly.

Amy glanced over her shoulder at her "I'm not letting her insult my best friend!"

Maria sobbed "your not her best friend, I am!" she tried to go forward but Michael held her back "I lost Alex I can't loose you as well!"

Liz's head shot up and she turned to look at Maria "what do you mean, where's Alex?"

When no one answered she pushed past Amy and grabbed Isabel by the shoulders "Isabel Evans, where is Alex?!"

Isabel bit her lip and her eyes filled with tears "H...He died Liz, Tess killed him"

Liz stared at her for a second before slumping to the ground unconscious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isabel gasped and grabbed Liz, carefully lowering her to the floor.

"Oh god, Aby!" Amy cried rushing to Liz's side at the same time as Timothy, Maria and Michael. She looked at Isabel beside her "she really is this Liz Parker isn't she"

Isabel nodded and smiled at Amy "I'm sorry."

Maria delved into her pocket and pulled out a vile "It's…"

"Aromatherapy oils, I know" Amy said waving Maria to carry on. By now the small crowd of teenagers had joined them.

Maria looked up at Isabel after a full minute and the oils had still had no affect on Liz "it isn't working, I don't think she wants to wake up"

Michael stood up and flung his apron into the kitchen stalking to the door

"Where are you going?!" Timothy called after him.

Michael turned with his hand on the door "to get the only one Liz would want to wake up for."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Max Evans sat on the couch flicking through TV channels and trying to find something that didn't remind him of Liz, he'd been searching for ten minutes and still he hadn't found anything. He was about to go back upstairs when the front door burst open.

Michael stood breathlessly in the door "Max!"

Max stood up "what's wrong Michael?"

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand "it's Liz"

Max's eyes widened "Liz? Are you sure?" he asked the joy evident in his voice.

Michael nodded "yeah. Look, Maria let it slip that Alex died and Liz sorta fainted 

Max gaped at him "sorta?"

"Yeah, we tried to revive her but it's like she doesn't want to wake up. She's at the Crashdown"

Max grabbed his dad's car keys and ran out to the car "get in" he demanded as he started the car.

Michael got in as Max pulled out the driveway "your wish is my command." 

TBC . . . 

AN/ ok before I write any more of this fic I want to find out what you guys think of it. 


	2. part one

Disclaimer: See prologue

Disclaimer: See prologue

Long Time Gone part one

Max opened the door to the Crashdown and stopped. Everyone in the room turned to look at him from where they were huddled around Liz.

"Max! Thank god" Maria sighed in relief.

Amy looked at the handsome dark-haired man standing just inside the door way and staring at Liz with so much love it made Amy tingle just to be in the same room as him and Liz "Max?" she asked Isabel beside her.

Isabel glanced up at Max "my brother and the love of Liz's life"

Max seemed to come to life, pushing through the people to Liz's side "Liz? Liz sweetheart wake up" he pleaded pulling her into his arms.

Maria offered him her vile of oil. Max shook his head and gestured to the people around them.

Timothy stood up "why don't you guys go to the takeaway place down the street, we've got it here"

There was a murmur of agreement and finally the Crashdown was empty except for Max, Liz, Maria, Michael, Isabel, Timothy and Amy.

Max looked up at them questioningly.

Amy snorted "I'm not leaving Aby . . . I mean Liz. She's my best friend"

Max sighed and looked down at Liz's peaceful face "you may not understand what I'm about to do, but I suppose you can stay"

He lay one of his hands lovingly on Liz's cheek and easily blocked out everything around him except Liz.

It only took him a second to connect to her. He was bombarded of images of the life Liz had been living for the past year until he finally came to a piece of film running over and over in Liz's mind of Alex, Maria and her laughing at some joke Alex had said and throwing pillows at him. Max willed her to notice his presence and he broke the connection.

He stared down at Liz ignoring the others voices around him two of which sounded terribly confused. "Liz?" he asked tentatively running his hand through her sleek curly hair.

Liz's eyes fluttered open and focussed on Max's "Max?" she asked in confusion. He smiled at her tenderly "miss me?"

Suddenly the memories of the past day flooded back to her. She moaned "oh god no, Alex!" Max hugged her tightly and rocked her "shh" he whispered burying his face in her soft hair. He rubbed her back and looked up at the others while she sobbed "let's get her upstairs" they nodded in silent agreement. Max slipped one arm under her knees and the other under her arms standing up and cradling her to his chest protectively "I know you don't understand what's going on and it's probably not safe to tell you but Liz trust's you so so do I."

Amy and Timothy glanced at each other uneasily but followed them out the back.

***

Max lay Liz down on her bed while the others sat in the lounge with Amy and Timothy. He turned on her bedside lamp and sat down on the bed "get some sleep Liz. Alex wouldn't have wanted you making yourself sick." 

She drew in a shuddering breath and wiped at her eyes "Tess killed him?" she asked her voice choked with emotion, tears still running down her face.

Max nodded and stroked her hair "she mind warped him to decode the book and when he remembered what had happened he went to her and accused her. His brain was so drained by the first mind warp, when Tess tried again it was to much and he died." 

Liz winced and moved closer to Max "what happened to Tess?"

Max frowned "well it seems Nasedo struck a deal with Kivar that Tess would get pregnant with my child and return to Antar with us to hand over to Kivar. When it didn't happen she escaped back to Antar without us"

Liz propped herself up on her elbows to look at him "Kivar? Antar? I guess I've missed a lot."

Max frowned "of course you weren't there. Antar is the name of our home planet and Kivar is for lack of a better word the evil alien"

Liz sighed "you know even if Roswell never gets more interesting you can always find some new bad guys after you, Isabel and Michael."

Max smirked "and I haven't even told you about Lonnie and Rath yet" he gently pushed her down under the covers "now sleep. I'll go and tell Amy and Timothy who we are and before you ask I know their names from connecting to you" 

Liz sniffed and nodded "are you really willing to tell them?"

Max shrugged "without Tess being here I think things will be safe at least for a while. And if you like them as much as I think you do then they'll be fine. We have a lot to talk about Liz but it can wait" he told her turning off the lamp and getting up.

"I missed you Max" Liz whispered to the darkness.

***

Amy tapped her foot impatiently against the couch she sat on "okay would someone _please _tell me what is going on?"

Timothy nodded "yeah and where is Aby?"

Maria glowered at Amy from where she sat propped against Michael's chest.

"Look I know you won't understand but we'll explain" Isabel told them coming into the room with a tray of drinks.

Max walked in and sat down taking a mug from Isabel "thanks Issy" he said absently. 

Amy took her own drink and crossed her legs "right, you seem to be the one in charge here so I'll ask you, who are you, who is Liz Parker and where is the phone?"

Max smirked "I'm Max Evans, Liz Parker is in the other room and the phone is in the kitchen."

Amy stared at him defiantly for another minute before he turned to Michael and Maria "you know it's easy to see why Liz likes her, she's just like Maria"

Michael bit his lip waiting for Maria to take the bait, trying not to laugh. 

"I am nothing like _her_" Maria burst out sending scathing looks in Amy's direction.

Isabel groaned "fine if your all going to be so hot headed I'll tell him, the only other sane person in the room" she pointed to Timothy who smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I'm Isabel Evans. Max is my brother and Michael Guerin is our friend since we were little. The girl siting on his lap is Maria De Luca" she paused and sipped her drink "and if Max is going to tell you what I think he's going to tell you then I think it may be easier if he tells it."

Michael frowned "Maxwell we aren't telling them"

Max shrugged "they saw me connect to Liz, we have to"

Michael stood up ignoring protests from Maria "Max it's not safe for either groups involved. Look at what happened to Alex!"

Max bowed his head "I think they need to know"

Amy stood up "your damn right we do. Now tell me NOW what the hell is going on?!" she shouted her eyes flashing dangerously.

Timothy took her arm and pulled her back down "look there's obviously something major we don't know about here"

Maria snorted "you got that right, they're aliens"

"Maria!"

She shrugged "what? You lot weren't about to tell them"

Amy laughed "can I have that in writing? I'd be sure to get an A for history"

Michael glared at her "see they wouldn't understand"

Isabel rolled her eyes "well at least Maria told them. What she says is true and before you walk out I'll give a little demonstration"

Michael shook his head "Isabel!"

She ignored him and held her mug up and waved her over it turning it from green to red and back again.

Amy shrieked and squeezed Timothy's hand, hard.

Max smiled "Amy we aren't going to hurt you. The famous 47 crash? It happened. Isabel, Michael, a girl called Tess and I were on it. We were in pods like incubators for years before we came out looking like young children. Isabel and I were found by the Evans' and adopted but Michael ended up in foster families. We stayed in touch with Michael and we always knew we were aliens. Anyway we kept the secret until we were sixteen. Michael and I were sitting here at the Crashdown one day and Liz was shot, I've always loved Liz so I didn't hesitate to heal her but after that Liz knew and in turn she told Maria and Alex."

Amy stared at him wide eyed.

Timothy leaned forward "why was Liz shot?"

Max sighed and set down his cup "Liz's parents own the Crashdown, this is her house. Liz and Maria were waitressing and two guys were fighting over something and one drew a gun and accidentally shot Liz."

Timothy nodded and rubbed his face trying to take in all the information.

Amy frowned "what about Tess? You said she was one of you. Who is she?"

Maria chuckled from where she sat "or as we hope who _was_ she"

Max blinked and licked his dry lips "Tess didn't come out from the pods till after we had left and she was found by another alien called Nasedo. We didn't meet Tess until just before Liz Left. On our home planet in our past lives I was the King, Tess was my wife so she was also queen, Isabel was my sister and Michael was my second in command. Nasedo told Tess her whole life that she and I were destined for each other as were Michael and Isabel so when she found Liz and I together, Maria and Michael together and Alex and Isabel sot of together I suppose she got jealous.

Tess left to go back to Antar, our home planet, after I wouldn't sleep with her. She was so intent on finding how to get back to Antar that she used her powers on Alex so he would spend the entire summer break decoding a book about our destiny's and how to get back to Antar. He did it but the mind warp had drained him so much that it killed him."

Isabel sniffed and rubbed her eyes angrily. Max reached out and took her hand in his without taking his eyes off Amy and Timothy "you must understand, I've risked a lot telling you what I've told you but like I said Liz trusts you and so I do to."

Amy narrowed her eyes "is it true the government has a secret alien hunters society?"

Max gulped and closed his eyes "oh yeah. I've experienced it first hand and it's not pretty." This time Isabel squeezed his hand.

Max opened his eyes again "there is a lot more to tell you but that's the basic story."

Timothy glanced around at the people watching them earnestly "we wouldn't tell anyone."

Amy nodded "I need to ring Jill" she said looking at Timothy "I have a feeling Aby . . . Liz won't be going home, at least not for a while. The poor woman needs to know."

Maria cocked her head "Jill?"

Amy pursed her lips "Jill Jason, supposed sister of Aby"

Isabel got up and disappeared into the kitchen returning a few minutes latter with a cordless phone "here."

Amy took the phone and smiled at Isabel in thanks.

Timothy looked at his watch "we should go soon."

Amy punched in the number and waited 

"Hello?" a tired voice questioned 

"Hey Jill, its Amy here. Look Aby, Timothy and I may be staying here in Roswell for longer than we thought"

Jill sighed "Abigail comes from Roswell, doesn't she"

Amy nodded then realized Jill couldn't see her "yeah she does. She's asleep right now but I'll get her to call latter. And get some rest! Make the rugrats to do something constructive for a change"

Jill laughed "what ever you say Amy. Give my love to Tim and Aby"

Amy smiled and felt her eyes fill with tears "will do Mrs. J, Bye" 

"Bye Amy."

Amy sighed and looked at Timothy "she sends her love. How such a sweet woman ended up marrying that bastard I'll never know"

Michael stood up "I'll make you guys something to eat before you go."

Timothy nodded "then we should go. What should we do about Aby?" he asked Max.

Max shrugged "Liz's parents are away at some conference in Seattle so if she wants to stay here we'll stay with her."

Amy hugged her self and looked toward the door "I wish I could stay with her but I think the teacher will notice if we're both gone for the night. I'll come back for her in the morning"

Max smiled and nodded sympathetically "she really hated lying to you"

She looked at him "how do you know?"

Max looked down "when I connect to Liz I see things from her life and how she feels about them. You and Timothy appeared a lot."

Amy smiled back at him "thanks Max."

Timothy stood up and stretched "so what's for dinner?"

***

Max opened the door to Liz's room quietly and slipped in closing it behind him.

Moon light streamed in the window silhouetting Liz's form curled in a protective ball under the covers.

Max smiled and sat down beside her making as little sound as possible. He watched her move closer to him in her sleep "I love you so much Liz Parker you better not leave me again" he told her quietly.

The door opened again.

Max looked up to see Amy closing the door behind her "hey" he whispered.

She smiled and tucked a whisp of stray blond hair behind her ear "hi Max. Is she asleep?"

Max glanced down at Liz and smiled "yeah, could call it emotionally drained"

Amy sat down next to him "she was really that close to Alex?"

Max nodded "oh yeah. Alex and Maria were her best friends."

Amy sighed and got up "well Timmy and I better go but we'll be back in the morning." She turned to look back at him "just so you know, I wont let her come back with us. She's needed here."

Max smiled "thank you Amy, you don't know how much that means to me but it's Liz's decision"

She shrugged and smirked "hey you're exactly what I wanted for her. Cute and intelligent" she chuckled and waved goodbye.

He got up and adjusted the blankets around Liz "sleep tight."

TBC . . .

AN/ okay so call me the queen of writers block but I just can't seem to get this story working. So I'll only do one more chapter.


	3. Long Time Gone part two (end)

Disclaimer: See first part

Disclaimer: See first part

AN/ This will be the final part. I honestly can see no point to continue when I can't think of much else to write. If I have some sort of epiphany towards the story you guys will be the first to know.

Long time gone part two

Liz stretched and breathed in the comforting scent of her room. She froze, her room, not the one in New York but in Roswell. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around, the room was identical to when she had left.

Liz flung back the covers and finger combed her curls.

There was a timid knock on the door "Liz? You up?" Maria asked through the door.

Liz sighed and straightened her back waiting for the inevitable wrath of her friends, she'd gotten out of the onslaught last night by fainting. She slumped again at the thought of Alex, this wasn't what she'd been expecting to find when she came back "yeah come in Maria."

Her friend slipped in holding two glasses of orange juice "sleep well?" she asked giving Liz a glass.

Liz nodded and glanced down at her cup "look Maria, spare me the idle chitchat and skip to the part that involves yelling bloody murder at me."

Maria laughed and sat down beside her on the bed "chica, I wasn't intending to ever do that."

Liz frowned and sipped her juice looking back at Maria's face "why not?"

Maria shrugged "because I'd be a hypocrite." She told her quietly "if I'd been in your place I probably would have done the same thing you did. The way I look at it is that telling you, you were wrong would be incredibly hypocritical of me"

Liz stared at her another few seconds before looking back down at her drink "I've missed talking to you Maria"

Maria chuckled "well there's a first time for everything I guess. I missed you as well Lizzie"

She slung an arm around Liz's shoulders "but there's a certain Czechoslovakian who missed you even more"

Liz smiled "he really missed me?"

Maria drew back and stared at her wide-eyed "Liz that boy is a basket case without you. He went to look for you himself when the police couldn't find you and after he came back he was forever distracted by the thought of you, you could see it in his eyes."

Maria nodded to herself still caught up in the memories "yep, you are all he _ever_ thinks about. Michael could learn a lot from Max" She stood up and took Liz's arm, tugging at her to stand up "so I propose that we go and put Max out of the misery he's been in ever since you left."

Liz followed her "are you sure about this?"

Maria pulled Liz out of the room "I'm positive, now move!" 

Liz stopped just inside the doorway to the kitchen and just looked. Max was leaning against the sideboard talking to Michael while Isabel at the table filing her nails.

"Hello? Wake up you lot, sleeping beauty is up" Maria complained pushing Liz into the kitchen and sitting her down in a chair opposite Isabel.

Isabel put down her nail file and genuinely smiled at Liz "welcome home Liz, I kind of forgot to say that yesterday."

Liz blushed and glanced over at Max.

He smiled reassuringly at her "Amy said she'd come and pick you up before your classes this morning"

Liz groaned "I forgot about school!"

Michael wrapped his arms around Maria "where are you going today?"

Liz frowned thinking back to her schedule "I think we're going to sit in on a few of the classes at the high school"

Isabel raised her eyebrows "you're going to be recognized by a lot of people"

Liz shrugged "I have a lot of friends at my new high school so they'll deny I'm Liz Parker"

Isabel smiled "so your really popular in New York?"

Liz nodded sheepishly "not by any choice of mine. When people heard that Amy and Timothy were my friends popularity sort of came with the package, especially when they heard Timothy liked me." Her eyes widened when she realized what she'd said "of course I only like him as a friend" she added quickly stealing a glance in Max's direction.

Maria giggled "looking the way you do, I'm not surprised Timothy likes you"

Liz frowned and looked down at the cashmere top and black trousers she was still wearing "what's wrong with the way I look?"

Isabel rolled her eyes "nothing at all, lets just say you've definitely grown into yourself" she looked at Max's scowl and laughed "I think I might shut up before Max goes and kills every guy that's ever looked at you"

Michael broke in before Max could say anything "okay let's stop before this gets any uglier"

Maria nodded and narrowed her eyes "so what's the deal with that Amy girl? She's obnoxious"

Liz pursed her lips "jealous Maria?"

She snorted "absolutely not!"

Isabel pushed back her chair and went to open the fridge "yeah, right"

Liz smiled and watched Michael cover Maria's mouth with his hand before she could say anything. Max sat down next to her "you okay?"

She nodded and finally asked the question she'd been dreading to ask, "Max where are my parents?"

He took one of her hands in his own "on a conference up north. They'll be back tomorrow."

Liz swallowed and breathed a sigh of relief.

He squeezed her hand "I have to ask, are you gonna stay?"

Liz looked up into his pleading dark eyes "I…I don't know. I mean I want to stay here but at the same time I have this whole other life in New York with great friends and perfect grades not to mention a woman who's been a sister to me."

Max nodded and closed his eyes.

"That doesn't mean I won't stay, it's just that I have to sort through a few things first. Please don't hate me Max" she pleaded.

Max's eye snapped open and he clutched her hand "Liz how could you think I'd hate you? I love you so much and I promise I'll love you what ever you choose"

Liz nodded and swallowed back the tears that threatened to consume her "but why would you still even care for me after what I've put you through?"

Max smiled "I don't blame you Liz."

She sighed and sniffed looking around for the others "where'd they go?" she asked Max.

Max looked up and grinned "decided to leave us alone"

Liz smiled and leaned closer to him "yeah but their listening through the door" she whispered

Max nodded "but of course"

Liz stared mesmerized by his lips "uh they're so, you know . . ."

"Predictable?" Max finished for her chuckling quietly 

Liz licked her suddenly dry lips "uh yeah, predictable" she pushed back her chair and stood up trying to distance herself from Max.

Max sighed understanding her sudden change of heart "come on then, Amy will be here soon."

***

Once Amy had come and dragged Liz out things seemed to get infinitely better and worse at the same time. On one hand you could have cut the tension between Max and Liz with a knife but now she had to face answering Amy and Timothy's questions.

"So?" Amy finally asked her.

Liz frowned at Amy's back while she inserted the key to their room in, "so what?" she asked 

Amy rolled her eyes "duh, did you and Max go at it?"

Liz's mouth dropped open "AMY!"

The girl giggled and finally opened the door, just missing the play slap Liz aimed at Amy's head "was it something I said?" she asked innocently between bursts of giggles.

Liz shook her head in exasperation, collapsing back onto her bed "I don't have to tell you but I will, NO! Everything between me and Max is so . . . tense, I don't even know how to deal."

Amy sat next to her "look Aby, I'm gonna call you Aby cause it suits you more than Liz. It is sooo obvious to a die hard romantic such as I, that you and Max have this whole big 'soul mate relationship' deal going on as well as torturing your selves with this 'forbidden love' that really isn't forbidden."

She took a breath and looked down for Liz's reaction.

Liz's eyes were hooded with a long ago pain "it was when I left"

Amy perked up "ooh you mean that Tess chick? Well she's gone, don't dwell in the past. There is a tall, dark, handsome and mysterious guy out there that is completely in love with you! If you don't take advantage of this image of almost every single woman on the face of the planets desire you will be letting down not only your self but woman everywhere!"

Liz looked over at her "where the hell do you get this stuff?"

Amy shrugged "like I said, I'm a die hard romantic with a bookshelf full of well read romance novels. I'm entitled to be excited that my best friend gets something I'd love to have but probably never will"

Liz sighed and sat up squaring her shoulders "well I'll just take it one day at a time. Today I'm going with my new school to my old school under a fake name and history" she grabbed a towel and headed towards the bath room "this day can not possibly go well."

***

Liz looked around her and sighed. The group of New Yorkers had only just walked in the doors and all ready people she'd not seen for a year were staring and whispering. 

"Oh this is just great" she whispered to Amy "I'm not in this place for two seconds and all ready they've noticed me"

Amy rolled her eyes and turned to Liz taking her by the shoulders and studying her "look from what I heard from your friends you weren't exactly miss spontaneous or anything, but now? Well maybe they're noticing you cause you're gorgeous!"

Liz frowned "not true"

Amy shrugged and gestured to the black tank top and leather knee length skirt Liz wore "not really little bo peep anymore are you"

Liz just shook her head wearily "all I'm saying is this is going to get a lot worse before it gets any better."

Amy tugged at her arm and steered them into a classroom full of people all to familiar to Liz, with the rest of their own class.

"Welcome to Roswell" the teacher at the front said.

Liz groaned quietly and tried to hide behind Amy in her baby blue tank top and white three quarter length trousers "oh god it's Mrs. Linton, one of my old teachers" she hissed.

Their own history teacher shot a disapproving look in Liz and Amy's direction "thank you kindly. We're excited to be here" she told Mrs. Linton, ignoring the murmurs of disagreement behind her "and we thank your class for having us" she continued.

Liz glanced around the room and counted that maybe half the class would recognize her and a couple of people she would have called friends, especially Max and Maria who sat near the front and were obviously trying to keep the smirks off their faces. Kyle sat not far behind them. 

Timothy took Liz's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He'd told the rest of the group who'd witnessed the drama at the Crashdown that Liz had been mistaken for her cousin, seeing as no one knew of anyone in Liz's family except Jill they hadn't questioned him. Ever since Timothy had hardly spoken to Liz at all though whether it was for her own safety or that he resented her, she wasn't sure.

"So maybe it's best if we partner up a student from Roswell with a student from New York" Liz's teacher droned on.

Mrs. Linton smiled "a wonderful idea, partner up"

Liz panicked and held onto Timothy's hand tighter. She felt Amy pull Liz's hair tie off "keep your head down so no one will see your face though if it was me I'd be having the time of my life acting out the prodigal daughter who returns."

Liz nodded and glanced at the familiar faces around her "hey stranger"

She looked up at Maria's smiling face and returned the smile "partner?"

Maria looked offended "you would choose anyone else?" she shot scathing looks at Amy "your little fiend has taken quite a shine to Max, I'd be careful"

Liz chuckled and looked over to where Max and Amy stood talking quietly, every now and then looking in Liz's direction. She searched for Timothy and found him talking animatedly about sport with Kyle "past and present collide" she murmured.

Maria frowned "whatever, seeing as you know the town like the back of your hand we can sneak off and do something interesting" Liz laughed "sure."

***

After walking around the shops and park for an hour Maria finally decided Liz should choose another person to surprise with her presence. Liz had chosen Jim Valenti, in her mind the one person who wouldn't go into hysterics when he saw her.

Maria pulled her coat tighter and knocked on the Valenti's door "you know Kyle was so torn up when Tess left"

Liz stared at her in surprise "Tess and Kyle were going out?"

Maria shook her head and gazed around the porch "no, more like brother and sister. When he finally remembered she'd mind warped him into thinking the body he carried out to the car was her bags he obviously felt really betrayed."

Liz nodded "I'll bet, anyway why would the sheriff be here during the day?"

"Probably because he's not the sheriff anymore, he was fired or quit I can't really remember" Maria replied.

The door swung open and the sheriff peered out at Maria "hello Maria, what can I do for you"

She grinned and grabbed Liz's shoulder pulling her into view "surprise!"

Valenti blinked "Liz? Uh, come in!" he stuttered standing back and opening the door wider.

Maria pushed Liz in and followed "Liz has been living the high life in the big apple. Those kids from New York that are suppose to study our so-called history? Liz was . . . is one of them"

The Ex sheriff sighed and sat down on a couch and motioned for Liz and Maria to draw up two chairs "well, I can't say I was expecting this when I answered the door. How are you Liz?"

She licked her dry lips and shrugged "over whelmed"

He nodded and narrowed his eyes "do your parents know you're back?"

She shook her head and looked down at her hands in her lap "I'm kind of hoping you'd call them"

Maria looked at her in surprise "you want him to call your parents?!"

Liz looked up at Jim Valenti "as much as I've loved my life in New York, I'll always belong here. I'm staying"

Maria squealed and hugged Liz enthusiastically.

Jim picked up the cordless phone and dailed the number "I'll tell them to go to the Crashdown, it'll take them at least an hour to get here if they go fast which they will"

Liz nodded her understanding and stood up pulling Maria with her "come on lets go find the others"

They only heard the first sentence of the conversation on the phone before they left.

"Nancy? It's Jim, she's home"

***

Liz and Maria ran through the doors to the school and carried on running towards the classroom where the others were "bye bye cover" Liz laughed breathlessly at the bemused faces that obviously recognized her.

They burst into the classroom and slowed down. There were loud murmurs from the class when they saw Liz "Max, I got Valenti to call my parents. They're on their way back" Liz gasped resting her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"Elizabeth Parker?!" Mrs. Linton asked in shock. Liz's history teacher shook her head "Abigail Jason you're late!"

Amy stood up with Max and Timothy "shut up you old bag" she hissed as she strided towards the door and held it open.

Max grinned and took Liz's hand in his own while Maria and Timothy pulled Kyle to his feet "LIZ?!" he finally asked in shock.

The group stopped outside Michael and Isabels chemistry room and knocked on the door before Amy slipped in "hey, we need to borrow Michael Guerin and Isabel Evans for a moment"

They immediately got up and headed out the door "thanks, ciao" Amy told the teacher breezily, before he had a chance to react.

"What's going on?" Michael demanded

Amy took Liz's other hand "skipping, what did you think?"

Maria scowled at her "Liz got Valenti to ring her parents, she's staying in Roswell and they'll be back any minute"

Kyle hurried after them "what's going on?"

***

It took them another ten minutes before they finally reached the Crashdown with the Parker's car out the front. On the way there they'd filled Kyle in on what he'd missed.

Liz tightened her grip on Max's hand and stared through the glass at her parents talking excitedly with Jim Valenti.

"You guys go in and introduce Amy and Timothy" Max said quietly 

They nodded and Amy let go of Liz's hand to follow the others into the Crashdown.

Max raised Liz's chin "hey, they'll be fine"

Liz nodded and sniffled before pulling Max to her "I love you" she whispered into his shirt.

Max smiled and held her tightly, stroking her hair "I love you to, you ready to go in?"

Liz took a breath and pulled back, still holding onto one of his hands with her own "yeah"

Max smiled and opened the door.

The Parker's looked up. Nancy sobbed and ran to her daughter hugging her tight, her husband joining them a few seconds latter "don't you scare us like that again Liz. Welcome Home honey"

Liz smiled and hugged her parents tighter, tears falling steadily down her cheeks. She looked over her mothers shoulder to where Timothy and Amy stood smiling "it's good to be back Mom, it's good to be back."

THE END

AN/ sappy ending, I know! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys inspire J 


End file.
